Halo: Interface
by Menisterrr
Summary: Will be posted when story is finished. R&R plz!
1. Engine Failures

**Prologue**

1854 hours, April 4, 2557 (Military Calendar/)

Planet Maige

"Mayday, mayday, civilian contacts in the area, hold your fire, do not shoot! I repeat, do not shoot!" Derek lowered his rifle as the armada above acknowledged the command from Spark. "Spark, I'm receiving confirmation of oncoming Covenant bogies," Marisa spoke a little frantically over the COM channel. It made Spark think; if Flint was her wingman in a situation like this, she would've been calm, or at least a mask of steely concentration would be covering her anxiety. But that was behind her; Flint had disappeared almost four years ago, and she didn't want to admit it, but her sister was a distant memory shoved to the back of her mind. Right now, she only had one thing she could concentrate on. Defending these civilians. She leveled her rifle as Covenant troops egressed a dropship. "Alright Charlie, we have to secure an evac zone for these civilians. Do anything you can to keep those alien bastards away from them!" "Yes, ma'am!" the Marines replied. The battle progressed for a while, seeming to go nowhere. A couple of Grunts would get heroic once in a while, but Spark and the team could easily mow them down. Then, the game really began; a team of Elite Zealots dropped from a Phantom hovering over the area.

"Zealots, on your six Derek!" Spark said, dodging one of the lethal plasma shots that would have burned straight through her if she had hesitated a fraction of a second too late. An acknowledgement light blinked in her HUD. Derek rolled to his right and fired an overcharged plasma round from a plasma pistol and caught an Elite dead center in the chest, flinging him backwards over a barricade. The Zealot forces slowly depleted until the few remaining Elites retreated. Soon after, three pelicans rolled into the area. "This is Echo-325 to Charlie team. The cavalry has arrived," the pilot announced. "Thanks Echo-325. We'll leave things to you. Over and out," Spark said, lighting a flare and tossing it a couple yards away, and soon enough a Pelican came and they boarded. On their way back, Spark stared out of the Pelican's hatch. Derek walked up behind and sat next to her. "Everything all right?" he asked. Spark set her rifle on the floor and sighed. "If you mean as good as it usually gets, not really." "What's wrong?" he asked. Spark and Derek sat in silence for a moment. "Remember when Marisa told us that more Covvie reinforcements were coming?" she asked. "Yeah, what about it?" "I just started thinking… if that were Flint on the other end of that channel…" "Spark, there's nothing we could've done for her." They continued to sit in silence and stare at the landscape rushing around underneath them. Then, the Pelican's COM fizzed to life and the pilot's voice broke out through the speakers. "Spartans, be expecting a crash landing. Reports show signs of engine failure." _Engine failure? _Spark stood up. "Everything's gonna be fine Spark, just relax," he said. "Oh yeah? There's just one problem with your reasoning." "And what's that?" "Pelicans don't get engine failures." They all grabbed onto the interior of the small ship as it hurtled toward the jungle beneath them. "Brace for impact!" Derek yelled as the Pelican crashed and was engulfed in a plume of flames and smoke.


	2. Wake Up, Buttercup

1859 hours, April 4, 2557 (Military Calendar/)

Planet Maige

"Who are they?"

"They look like Spartans."

"I know they're Spartans. I want to know who they are."

"Well maybe I didn't answer because I don't know."

Spark opened her eyes a little and sat up bolt right, pain arcing up her back. She winced at the searing heat as her vision cleared. They were in some sort of forest she guessed; oh great, more bugs, more cover for probable enemies. She could see Derek a few yards away, and there was the Pelican, but there were two other figures that she couldn't make out. She stood up slowly and she could hear them murmuring.

"So what do we do with them? Chairman Edwards probably doesn't want them."

"Don't ask me. I say we see what they know and just dump 'em somewhere."

"That's not nice."

"Who cares about nice? I don't and I know you don't."

Spark sat up, a little more focused, except she couldn't hear out of her left ear. One of the figures froze, turned a little, and looked at Spark out of the corner of their eye, but Spark couldn't tell. They both flung to face her and one ran, lunging at Spark. She jumped back and took off. One of the figures was about to follow, but the other stopped them. "That doesn't matter now. We need to bring the others back to the facility." The two figures turned to Derek and the other passengers of the Pelican and started to gather them up.

Spark kept running. She wasn't sure if they were following, where she was, or what had happened. She just knew if they were following her and she stopped, she probably would've been in a boatload of trouble. She ran and slid down a slope, then stopped when she was in the safety of the bushes at the bottom of the hill. She turned and froze in place, breathing hard, trying to concentrate at the top of the slope. She waited a few moments, and when she was sure no one had followed her, she started going again, but she stopped. _What about the others?_ She turned and ran back up the slope towards the crash site. When she got there, everyone was gone; Derek was missing, and supplies lay scattered around the Pelican. _Looks like they searched the ship. _She walked slowly until she heard a slight crunch come from under her foot. She lifted it up and saw an ammo case. She picked it up and inspected it. _Spent,_ she thought. She dropped it on the ground and saw a pair of footprints heading towards the mountain. She nodded, decided that was the direction, and headed up the slope. **  
><strong>


End file.
